Aztazurhani
Aztazurhani is a strange Fish and one of the two apex-tier native monsters of The Borderlands and is an Extinct Species. Physiology A fish that heavily resembles a jellyfish that contains various air sacs that allow it to levitate and fly in the air, it lacks defenses but makes up for good control of magnetism and an extremely high electrical presence. It is typically a yellow, green and cyan colour, although switches into random colours in a rainbow effect due to the reflection of light on its luminescent, transparent body. Behavior Lies around the water areas of the borderlands, dives into them from time to time, resurfacing to face an opponent that it can tackle or to feed, not a very picky eater, it will go for anything, including humans. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Anything it can come across Arch-Rivals: The various other apex predators of the Borderlands Behavior Towards Other Monsters Taunts the Zerapszordax, when the Zerapszordax proceeds to fly at them, they will electrically "teleport" and shoot out a wave of electricity Unleashes an array of rainbow-esque colours from inside it to frighten monsters, some monsters will attempt to attack it anyway, it will shoot out a massive burst of electricity that completely fries the monster, they then flee. It uses magnetism to toss boulders at monsters that also share a retainment of electricity. Tracks Tracks: Electrified suctions, Prism jelly, Tendril tip Specific Locale Interactions * It makes full usage of the magnetic fields in the borderlands, unleashing colossal-sized projectiles at enemies, or using it to crack open crevices to pick out prey items. * It will make way for water if it has been on the air/surface for too long. Special Behaviors * It will occasionally fly far higher than usual to be struck by lightning to strengthen its electrical prowess. * When it senses a predator nearby, it will start to magnetise the particles around it to serve as a defensive barrier in-case the nearby foe decides to attack it. Cutscenes N/A Abilities Its attacks are all completely unique minus select few melee attacks that are vaguely similar to Yama Tsukami. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It glistens incredibly bright in a rainbow fashion, and has electricity and magnetic particles orbiting around it constantly. *Tired State: The glow it unleashes is far dimmer, no particles orbit around it, it starts to glimmer in and out from the inside. Mounts You stab its head repeatedly while you're on it, if you don't drop it down in time, it will unleash an electrical AOE that tosses you off and deals high damage. Lore One of the cryptid five, all thought to be extinct, this all changed when sightings were reported of an electri entity that would rise from the water depths to terrorise the ecosystem and kill anything that crosses its path, unlike the other members of the cryptid five, it was completely unknown and was thought to be completely fake, this was until an assigned huntress encountered the phantom with her very eyes and was nearly slaughtered by it, one of the most dangerous of the cryptid five and is a very mysterious monster as it has only been encountered in one region and only the new world research commission has ever had contact with the creature. Ecology *Habitat Range Has only ever been seen in the Borderlands, completely adapted to the harsh environment. *Ecological Niche Rivals, sometimes even surpasses Kerapszordax as the apex of the Borderlands. It can hold on its own to repel even minor elder dragon-levelled monsters, although only in fully powered form which grants it the attribute to devastate entire ecosystems if it ever migrated out of its homeland. *Biological Adaptations A glowing membrane of jelly that is found in jellyfish, alhough while fragile, retains heavy ounces of electrical discharge that can kill many humans just from a slight close proximity, retains magnetic veins on its two major tendrils, the rest of the tendrils all serve was electrical projectile shootouts, potentially able to paralyse enemies. It can inflict leaden if the magnetic effect it deals is strong enough. *Behavior Lies around the water areas of the borderlands, dives into them from time to time, resurfacing to face an opponent that it can tackle or to feed, not a very picky eater, it will go for anything, including humans. Attacks W.I.P Note: All of its attacks are brand new minus 3-4 Yama Tsukami-esque moves. Electric Orb Swirl: It will swirl like a ballerina to unleash orbs that home in and explode on direct contact with the hunter. Inflicts Thunderblight. Strike Back-Hover: Whip: Whip Slash: Jelly Slam: Jelly Twirl: Taze Slap: Super Taze Slap: Quad Taze Slap: Tendril Tasers: 360 Tendril Tasers: Flashing Bright: Magnetic Shield: Magnetic Immolation: Magnetic Orbit Projectiles: Jelly Ball: Triple Jelly Ball: Jelly Beam: Electric Beam: 360 Electric Beam: Magnetic Anti-Bio Field Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tendril Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Body Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A (zero damage from Water) *Thunder = N/A (zero damage from Thunder) *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A (only sleeps on its own accord, can't be put to sleep with sleep bullets, sleep weapons or sleep coatings) *Paralysis = N/A (doesn't get paralysed) *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = N/A (doesn't get flashed) Slinger Ammo Magnet pods can drop from the tendrils and can be used to shoot the orbiting particles to take down the shield. Carves Notes * Was originally gonna be the mid-tier monster but then changed to be the second to last powerhouse due to its completely distinct and unique nature. * Part of its moveset is based off of the Sariel from the God Eater series. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish Category:Extinct Species Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Leaden Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster